dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Shenron Redone
Omega Shenron was possibly one of the coolest villains in Dragon Ball despite being from the GT series. It would be great if Dragon Ball Super decides to re-incorporate this immensely powerful shadow dragon. Super Dragon Balls Theory Seven powerful Super Dragons are conjured up after the use of the Super Dragon Balls in a non-sustainable part of the universe. Each of these Super Dragons contain enormous power, the type of energy that can rival the gods. Goku realizes many innocent planets are being destroyed by them, and he ventures off to right the wrongs done by the Super Dragon Balls. The leader dragon, Omega Shenron (10% power), needs to absorb the other dragons in order to reach his final form, and recreate the corrupt Super Shenron. Omega Shenron watches as Goku and Vegeta destroy each of the Super Dragons, whilst Omega Shenron absorbs the dead essence. Omega Shenron (50% power) meets with Vegeta on a distant planet. He engages in conflict and ends up fighting on par with SSGSS Vegeta. Omega interrupts the fight using instant transmission and escapes before Goku arrives. Goku kills the last Super Dragon and Omega Shenron becomes complete and transforms into Super Shenron. Easily disposing of Goku and Vegeta, Shenron fights Beerus and dominates him completely. Beerus demands for Whis's assistance in which Whis manages to save Goku, Vegeta and Beerus. Beerus then proposes a fusion between Goku and Vegeta, in which they both decline, until Super Shenron locates them and destroys part of Beerus's planet, corrupting time. Whis fights him next, but ends up falling in defeat, but crucially saved by Vados's teleportation technique. SSGSS 3 Goku Vs. Super Shenron While Whis fights with Super Shenron, Goku travels to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where he works on channeling his Super Saiyan 3 powers into his God form. Vegeta decides to stay and fight with Whis and Beerus. Vegeta manages to power up into a SSGSS 2 which is the inspiration for Goku's idea. Goku arrives on the scene of the battlefield to confront Super Shenron who has destroyed almost half of the universe. Enraged and devastated, Goku starts the fight as a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, testing Super Shenron's abilities before finally transforming into the Ultimate God form...Super Saiyan God 3. In this form, Goku was able to compete with Super Shenron. Although SSGSS3 Goku managed to be unsuccessful, Vegeta finally proposes the fusion dance. Thus, creating Gogeta. Statistics for Super Shenron's power compared to Goku's: (Out of 100) Goku: 45 - Super Shenron: 55 God Gogeta Vs. Super Shenron Vegeta and Goku successfully operate the fusion dance, which transforms them into the legendary warrior Gogeta. Now, Gogeta is strong enough to take on the almighty Super Shenron. Gogeta starts out fighting on par with Super Shenron, before transforming into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, in which he starts absolutely dominating the fight, paralyzing Super Shenron from inflicting damage. Shenron's only strategy left was to absorb the power of the nearby sun. He blinds Gogeta for a short period of time and quickly absorbs the planet using the power control technique. Gogeta attempts to stop this from happening but is too late. Super Shenron becomes Solar Shenron, a stronger version who becomes average to SSGSS Gogeta. Gogeta kills Solar Shenron by transforming into a Super Saiyan God 3 and using the Mystic Stardust Breaker.